Bear pomodoro
by KitsuDei
Summary: Un simple fic dedicado a un día muy peculiar, el término de un año y el comienzo de otro -ONE SHOT- Romano se enfada con España, pero decide terminar el año sin estar enojado con dicho sujeto, por lo que va a su casa y España lo recibe cubierto de paella.


Buenas noches ^_^ Acá les traigo un one-shot Spamano dedicado a "Año Nuevo", lo hice apurada, así que espero no haya quedado tan mal.

En fin, de ser posible, ¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**Bear pomodoro**

Romano estaba recostado en su cama con los ojos cerrados, frunciendo el ceño y, de a tantos, gruñendo de una manera espeluznante.

- Ese idiota siempre tiene que arruinarlo todo - Susurraba. - Si tan sólo pudiera ahorcarlo... o volverlo mudo, eso estaría perfecto - Se sentó y miró su mesita auxiliar, se sonrojó al ver un pequeño muñequito; un osito con un tomate entre los brazos, el cual decía "Ti amo"; era un regalo que él había comprado para dárselo a "alguien". De un momento a otro su rostro cambió de una forma radical y se distorcionó completamente, mostrando una mueca que combinaba desagrado y enfado. Tomó el osito y lo tiró al piso, para comenzar a pisarlo, patearlo, estrujarlo, etc. con el pie.

- ¡ESTÚPIDO, ESTÚPIDO, ESTÚPIDO! - Gritaba mientras aplastaba al peluche - ¡ESTÚPIDO ESPAÑAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...! -

Al cabo de unos minutos paró de hacer lo que hacía para descansar. Miró al muñeco nuevamente, el cual estaba todo estropeado; los ojos se le habían salido y el relleno se desprendía por doquier... pero la frase aún podía leerse muy claramente. Volvió a agarrarlo con rabia, haciendo un gesto como si lo fuera a arrojar otra vez al suelo, pero entonces su cara nuevamente sufrió un cambio radical y empezó a lagrimear. Abrazó lo que quedaba del peluche y llorando susurró:

- Estúpido... -

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

España se encontraba en un rinconcito de su cocina, en posición fetal.

- Creo que Romanito se enojó... - Susurró resignado - ¿Pero por qué? - Preguntó, pero lo único que había en esa habitación que pudiera contestarle era el silencio expandido por cada rincón y ocupando cada pizca de oxígeno con su molesta presencia.

Entonces se escuchó un continuo sonido burbujeante, irrumpiendo el reinado del silencio, cosa que hizo que España levante la cabeza y mire hacia el horno.

- ¡JODER, LA PAELLA! - Gritó al ver que la comida, que estaba en pleno proceso de cocción, se desvordaba de lado a lado de la zartén; y se dirigió a una velocidad indescriptible hacia la hornalla, para intentar poner las cosas en órden.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

- No sé que hago aquí, lo más probable es que ese bastardo se haya ido con Francia, Prusia y esos inútiles a pasar el estúpido año nuevo - Dijo Romano, notablemente enfadado, frente a la puerta de la casa de España. Entonces recordó que no había traído las llaves - Mierda... - Susurró, posando su mano en el picaporte y girándolo, abriendo, inesperadamente, la puerta - "Y el imbécil deja la puerta abierta para que cualquiera entre" - Pensó, enfadándose más.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta y se asomó para ver. Entonces vió a Romano, que acababa de ingresar a la casa, no tenía buena cara, sino que todo lo contrario.

- "¡Vino a matarme!" - Pensó el ojiverde y se le puso la piel de gallina. En ese momento Lovino lo pudo divisar y puso una expresión de sorpresa, pero de mala sorpresa, por así decirlo.

- ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí, España? - Le gritó.

- ¡Pero si es mi casa! - Contestó, algo atemorizado por el comportamiento del otro.

- ¿Y qué demonios tienes en la cara? - Preguntó - Bah, en todos lados... - Se corrigió al ver que enrealidad toda la ropa del otro estaba bañada en una sustancia extraña.

- Ehh... La paella me explotó encima - Contestó.

- ¿La paella explota? - Cuestionó.

- Pues, se ve que sí lo hace - Dijo.

- Pero idiota, ¿en qué estabas pensando? -

- En ti - Contestó, haciendo puchero.

- ¡Ah, claro!, ¡Ni que fueras una novela de televisión, estúpido! - Le gritó algo sonrojado, se acercó y pasó su dedo por la mejilla de Antonio, sobre la paella y se llevó el dedo a la boca. - Le falta algo... -

- ¡Le faltas túuuu! - Dijo, tirándosele arriba para abrazarlo pero Lovino interpuso su mano, manteniendo distancia e intentando quitárselo de encima.

- ¡¿Pero qué te pasa, imbécil? ò/ó - Volvió a gritarle.

- Romano, ¿por qué te enojaste? - Preguntó, el puchero siguió posado en sus labios.

- Lo que pasa es que vives diciendo estupideces - Relajó el brazo y suspiró. - Y lávate la cara -

- ...Sí - Dijo España y desapareció. Romano se dirigió al sofá y se sentó de brazos cruzados. - "¿Que por qué enojé con él? Pues... no es que me haya enojado de un momento a otro... Sólo me cansé de acumularlo" - Pensó.

Cerró los ojos y supo que España se le sentó al lado, ya que notó una hundición en el almohadón.

España lo miró.

- Romano, perdóname... - No terminó de hablar puesto que lo interrumpió su compañero.

- No... - Dijo, España puso puchero, nuevamente - Soy yo el que debe disculparse - Entreabrió los ojos y bufó, bajando la cabeza, mirando el piso - Me enojo muy fácil -

- Pero si te enojas es por mi culpa... Quiero que me digas qué hice, así intentaré no hacerlo más -

- Pero... - Dijo Lovino, mirando esta vez a España.

- ¡Si no me lo dices no lo sabré, Romano! - Interrumpió el ojiverde, tomando el rostro del italiano entre sus manos, a tan corta distancia que si se miraban a los ojos, se ponían bizcos. Romano se sonrojó y se separó, volviendo a mirar hacia el piso.

- Es una tontería, olvídalo - Dijo.

- Pero Romano... - Habló España, aunque fue interrumpido por el sonar del reloj de pared ubicado en la misma sala, frente a ellos.

- ¿Ya es año nuevo? - Preguntó Lovino.

- No... faltan tres minutos, el reloj está adelantado -

_23:57_

Ámbos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

_23:58_

- ¿Sabes? Yo vine aquí porque no quería terminar el año enojado contigo, España - Confesó Romano, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del susodicho.

- ¿Y conseguiste lo que querías? - Preguntó Antonio, con inocencia.

- No... Todavía falta algo - Contestó.

_23:59_

Romano separó su cabeza, se acercó al rostro de España, quien no dejaba de mirarlo, y lo besó en los labios.

_24:00_

Se separaron y ámbos sonrieron.

- Feliz año nuevo, Lovi - Susurró España.

- Felice anno nuovo - Contestó.

El teléfono de España comenzó a sonar y Antonio dirigió su mirada a dicho aparato, por lo que Romano tosió y lo miró con cara de "Lo antiendes y me voy" entonces, inmediatamente Antonio apartó su vista del teléfono y volteó a su costado. Se acercó a Romano y volvieron a besarse, pero de una forma más intensa. España descendió por su cuello, repartiendo besos y leves mordiscones.

- Pareces un perro alzado - Río Romano, cargosamente.

- Pues, seré un perro alzado pero sólo por tí - Contestó de una manera natural, a lo que Lovino dejó de reír para robarle el color a uno de los tantos tomates que había en esa casa. España le sacó la ropa de más (o sea, toda) al menor y continuó descendiendo por su torso de la misma manera que antes.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

A la mañanita siguiente.

- ¿Dónde demonios estaba el baño...? - Se preguntaba en voz alta Romano mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la casa de España. Entonces vio una puerta que le pareció sospechosa en algún sentido, por lo que la abrió - ¿Baño...? - Susurró antes de mirar dentro - ¡AAH! - Gritó... al mirar dentro.

- ¡Romano! - Llamó España - ¿¡Qué pasa! - Preguntó con preocupación al ver a su amante tirado en el piso mirando con ojos llorosos observando el interior de la habitación de la "puerta sospechosa".

- ¿Qué es ésto, España? - Preguntó, por lo que el aludido se asomó por la puerta y vio un oso-peluche de unos tres metros de altura y no se cuanto de ancho sosteniendo un tomate enorme con sus brazos, el cual tenía como una especie de bolsa de plástico negro transparente cubriéndolo.

- ¿El osito? - Preguntó, aún mirando al peluche gigante - ¡Que bueno que lo encontraste! A decir verdad no recordaba en dónde lo había metido - Se acercó al oso, tomó la bolsa en sus manos y la retiró, dejando ver, cubierto de brillantina, un "Ti amo" - Me costó mucho encontrarlo... Verás, en mi país no venden casi cosas escritas en italiano, pero entonces encontré este oso y no pude evitar comprarlo, le puse la bolsa para que no se arruine la brillantina, ¿te gusta? - Explicó y preguntó, sonriendo.

- ¿Pa-para quién es? - Preguntó, mientras que sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar color.

- Romano, ya lo sabes - Contestó (como para no ser obvio).

- ¡Sí, lo sé! - Gritó - ¡¿Es para Veneciano, cierto? -

España cayó "al estilo anime". Luego reaccionó y se acercó a Lovino, que estaba más rojo que el perro Cliford, y le dijo:

- Cómo te encanta que te digan que te aman, ¿eh? -

- N-no... Sólo que tú me lo digas... - Le susurró, rodando los ojos cada tanto para evitar trabarse demasiado. España agrandó lo ojos y se arrastró para atrás, tapándose el rostro como una damisela que había visto una tarántula de cinco metros. - ¿Que-qué pasa?, acaso... ¿Acaso dije algo malo? - Preguntó, desesperadamente, Romano.

- No, claro que no... - Respondió.

- ¿Entonces qué te pasa? -

España se le tiró encima.

- ¡Erees taaaan lindo, mi Lovi! - Dijo, casi gritándole, frotando mejilla con mejilla con cara de animalito encantado de Disney.

- ¡Cá-Cállate, estúpido! -

El ojiverde se separó de él.

- ¿Y?, ¿Te gusta el osito? - Preguntó sonriente.

- Sí - Contestó, mirando hacia abajo.

- ¿Entonces por qué pareces deprimido? - Cuestionó acariciándole debajo del ojo.

- Yo compré el mismo oso para tí... - Respondió - "No le diré que es escala conejo y no escala elefante como el de él" - Pensó.

- ¿Enserio? Pero eso no tiene nada de malo, significa que pensamos lo mismo - Comentó España, muy feliz.

Romano seguía manteniendo su vista baja, haciendo una especie de puchero.

- ¿Y dónde está?, ¿Lo dejaste en tu casa? - Preguntó, ansioso. Entonces Romano recordó.

_Flash-back._

_- ¡ESTÚPIDO, ESTÚPIDO, ESTÚPIDO! - Gritaba mientras aplastaba al peluche - ¡ESTÚPIDO ESPAÑAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...! -_

_Fin Flash-back._

- Etto... - Pronunció - No... no lo encuentro -

- Oh... - Sonrió - "Otra coincidencia, ámbos perdimos nuestros regalos ^^ " - Pensó, contento el español.

- Tengo hambre - Informó Romano. Por lo que España salió de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Ok! -Dijo entusiasmado - Pero no preparé nada especial... Verás, no tenía pensado que alguien vendría -

- No importa - Se expresó Lovino - Paella está bien -

- ¿Explotada? - Preguntó España.

- Explotada - Afirmó Romano y los dos rieron. Antonio se paró y le extendió el brazo al menor, para ayudarlo a pararse. Romano agarró la mano del otro, tomó impulso y se levantó del suelo, pero España lo empujó hacia él, pegándolo y abrazándolo por la cintura.

- Espero que no levantes así a todo el mundo - Gruñó Romano.

- Pues sí, así los levanto - Contestó, Romano abrió los ojos y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos - Porque Lovi es todo mi mundo - Aclaró, haciendo que Romano enrojeciera como el cabello de Ronald Mcdonald's.

_**Fine**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hello again.

No me maten, onegai ): Sé que estuvo flojo y tampoco tiene una elaboración muy aceptable respecto a las descripciones, muchas sonrisas y Lovino terminó siendo un ladrón de colores, ¿no? Pero bueno, si por lo menos recibo un review, sea queja o cualquier otro tipo de opinión, me sentiré realizada.

Pero, ¡LO MÁS IMPORTANTE!

Espero que tengan un hermoso 2011 y que lo vivan a lo máximo, que sean felices o lo más cercano posible a ese término que es muy diferente dependiendo de la persona, y que se cumplan todas sus expectaciones y/o deseos para este nuevo año que apenas comienza y recuerden que el mundo está lleno de oportunidades.

Sin más que decir me retiro, saludos, Kitsu.


End file.
